Tōru Kishiri
is a Third Generation Fire Soldier of the Special Fire Force Company 5. Appearance Tōru has short and shaggy blonde hair, with bangs that fall in front of his face, dopey eyes and is always seen chewing or blowing bubblegum, which sometimes, for comedic effect, bursts on his face and creates an imprint. He wears bunker gear, which consists of a protective outer jacket, dark trousers, boots and protective gloves. Parts of his outfit are coated with blue lines. When on official Special Fire Force Company 5, business Tōru wears a black uniform with a hat, both of which have a cross-like insignia on them in the form of a button. Tōru's outfits contain patches with "5" on them, which signify his affiliation to Company 5. Personality Tōru is rude, careless and doesn't give much thought before he speaks, which can result in arguments or fights. He is heavily opinionated, speaking freely and with a sarcastic tone, arrogant and boastful in his prowess as a Third Generation. Leading him to insult people, like Akitaru, who do not have the ability to manipulate flames. Tōru is also quite laid-back and appears to always be chewing bubblegum. He decided to join a Special Fire Force because of his ability and in hopes of being popular with girls.Chapter 25, page 6 Abilities Tōru is a Third Generation, who received the ability to create explosions by filling up the inside vacuum of a bubblegum balloon with flammable gas. He is also quite resourceful on the battlefield, as he was able to find the perfect hiding spot from which he could attack whilst not being able to be injured by Takehisa Hinawa's bullets. Plot Introduction arc As Company 5 arrives at the scene in order to secure the capture of Setsuo Miyamoto, Tōru pushes away a bystander, enraging Shinra in the process. When the rest of the Special Fire Force Company 8 arrive to back Shinra up, Tōru insults Akitaru for having no ability to manipulate flames, which causes him to get into a fight with Shinra and Arthur. Their fight is quickly broken up, after which Maki puts up a façade and approaches Tōru, delivering a corkscrew punch straight to his gut. A stand-off between the brigades is then catalysed, but the two depart without any signs of struggle. VS. Company 5 arc The following day, when the 8th Special Fire Brigade infiltrates the Special Fire Force Combine 5, Tōru attempts to fend off Maki and Takehisa, but to no avail as Takehisa uses his Second Generation ability to ricochet his bullets, allowing him to hit Tōru from behind the boy's hiding spot and secure the victory. VS. Company 1 arc After the 8th and 5th come to terms and begin working together, Tōru, alongside Takeru and the Fire Soldiers from the 8th, visits the 1st Special Fire Fighting Cathedral. In the training grounds, Tōru is matched against Huo Yan Li, who refuses to waste his time with the fight. Some time later, he settles in with Arthur, Shinra and Takeru in Company 1's dorm-rooms where their peace abruptly ends as Tamaki bursts in, informing them of the recent Infernal sighting and ordering Tōru to join Foien during the course of the mission. Tōru and Takeru later attempt to distract Karim to allow Shinra and Arthur to search Karim's room in exchange for Tamaki's phone number. Once the members of Company 8 are discovered by Karim, Tōru makes himself scarce. In the aftermath of Company 8's investigation, the training assignment is cancelled and the four recruits are sent back to their original Companies. Fifth Pillar arc When Shinra is in danger of being captured by the White-Clad, Tōru and Takeri appear to save him. The explosive duo manage to bombard the cultists with a combination of Tōru's Backdraft Bubblish Gum and Takeri's missiles to great effect. Allowing Shinra to pursue the mysterious Inca. Post-Ōbi's Rescue arc Tōru appears in this arc. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Fire Soldier Category:5th Special Fire Brigade